The present invention relates in general to lighting devices based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and the methods for manufacture.
Lighting devices based on LEDs are becoming more popular. As the demands for these lighting devices continue to increase, the cost of the LED dice have been decreasing. On the other hand, the cost of other components in the LED emitter makes it difficult to lower the over-all system cost. In order for LED-based lighting devices to satisfy the requirement of various potential applications, the over-all system cost needs to be reduced. Therefore, the need for cost-effective manufacturing techniques is becoming more critical in LED-based lighting devices.